Foxes Alliance
Louisa formed this alliance with her two friends that she had in the game, Reed and Honey. After they joined, Louisa pitched the idea of being friends forever to them, and they gladly accepted. At first, things worked out pleasantly. They voted together up until it was time for Joan to be eliminated. After it failed, and Fanatic was taken out, Honey and Reed left the alliance. Despite it failing early on, this alliance was pivotal to the development of Louisa's character. After Honey and Reed, her best friends in the game, betrayed her, she flocked to Tyna and Joan and became their friend and ally. Louisa worked against Honey and Reed after accusing them of lying to her about their friendship, and proceeded to go to the end of the game and win. 21:18 RecordBot 43bb775a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.187.119.90 has joined #FoxesAlliance 21:18 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Where's Honey at? :( 21:19 HoneyLemon 32a8fc6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.168.252.107 has joined #FoxesAlliance 21:19 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Honey!! :D 21:19 Reed, hi! ^-^ 21:19 Hi Honey! <3 21:19 This is so fun! 21:20 Like oh my god, oh my god... we have an alliance 21:20 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> I don't think I had a real alliance last time... 21:20 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Are we going to be like 21:20 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Friends forever? 21:20 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> :o 21:21 CAN WE? 21:21 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> *hugs Honey* 21:21 I still keep in touch with Mabel <3 21:21 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> *hugs Reed* 21:21 And Casper.... but that's via my ghost tracker app 21:22 Yes <3 21:22 So who should we vote off, ladies? 21:23 Honestly, everyone here is so cool! 21:23 But uh... Tila/Rachel already hate each other 21:23 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Yeah! We could get into that crack and just push it apart! >:) 21:23 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Like... 21:23 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> an EARTHQUAKE. 21:25 Tila or Rachel are two obvious candidates for elimination. 21:25 However, I feel like despite Rachel's highly obnoxious demeanor, she is a widely recognized threat. 21:26 Therefore, we should keep her around to shield ourselves. 21:26 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> So we vote for Tila? 21:26 Yes. 21:26 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> You're so smart! You're right! 21:26 Plus, Rachel's safe 21:26 <3 21:31 Ladies. 21:31 Tila? 21:31 or Dan? 21:31 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Tila! 21:31 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> I already voted. 21:32 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Plus, I like Dan! 21:32 Uh, let's go with Tila since most people are doing that! 21:35 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Honey you need to vote! 21:35 Sorry! 21:54 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> What are we doing today? 21:55 It all depends on the public's vote 21:55 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Ohhh, got it! 21:57 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Who wants to get a box? 21:58 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> I'll only give it to one of you 21:58 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> so it's not such a clear alliance 21:58 Uh, you could pass it to me? I don't know 21:58 Oh. 21:58 Okay. 21:58 Congrats, Honey and Louisa :3 21:58 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Sorry Reed!!! :( 21:58 No it's okay sweetie! 21:59 #BIGSMILES always honey <3 21:59 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Okay good <3 21:59 If it's good, we can use it for the alliance <3 22:03 Wanna go for Nan? 22:03 She might already get votes tonight... 22:03 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Sure! I'm good with anyone 22:04 Vote Nan. 22:04 Kk! 22:27 ReedKelly ~ReedKelly@c-73-168-83-124.hsd1.il.comcast.net has left #FoxesAlliance [] 22:28 ReedKelly ~ReedKelly@c-73-168-83-124.hsd1.il.comcast.net has joined #FoxesAlliance 22:28 Hey! 22:28 Hey! 22:28 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Hey! 22:33 Okay, ladies. 22:33 Hm? 22:34 The way I see it, Joan seems to be a dominant force in challenges. 22:34 I don't know about you ladies, but I would like to win SOMETHING for once. 22:34 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> I was a challenge dominator in my last season... 22:34 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> I miss that feeling... 22:34 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> :( 22:34 I've never won a challenge... 22:34 So Joan then, right? 22:34 But y'know, that won't stop me! 22:34 Don't you two girls want a cHANCE IN A CHALLENGE? 22:34 It's a chance. 22:34 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Yeah! Let's vote Joan! 22:35 Isntead of just being in the game. Instead of just making it. 22:35 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> What? 22:36 Honey. 22:36 Tyna 22:36 Hm? 22:36 Tyna is saying that you, Rachel, Joan, and her are all voting for Fanatic. 22:36 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> :o 22:36 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Honey... 22:36 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> You wouldn't! 22:36 She said that? 22:37 DraHosting2 ~DraHostin@c-67-187-119-90.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has joined #FoxesAlliance 22:37 I would never do that 22:37 She did, 22:39 DraHosting ~DraHostin@c-67-187-119-90.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has quit timeout: 264 seconds 22:40 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> You want us to vote for Tyna then? 22:41 No, 22:41 Joan. 22:42 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Okay 22:48 REVOTE FOR JOAN, LADIES. 22:49 KK 23:44 Okay, ladies. 23:44 Who are we voting? 23:44 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> Hmm... 23:44 <@LouisaRoseAllen|> What do you think? 00:04 ReedKelly ~ReedKelly@c-73-168-83-124.hsd1.il.comcast.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 00:43 HoneyLemon 32a8fc6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.168.252.107 has quit Page closed 00:50 LouisaRoseAllen| has changed nick to FatLouisaRoseAll 00:50 FatLouisaRoseAll has changed nick to FatLouisa 00:55 FatLouisa has changed nick to LouisaRoseAllen| 00:56 DraHosting2 ~DraHostin@c-67-187-119-90.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has quit timeout: 260 seconds 00:57 No such nick/channel: FatLouisa 00:57 End of WHOIS